ravasddfandomcom-20200213-history
Kreshen
The Kreshen There are some weapons that, by magical interference, have a special intelligence. They can be the greatest of an adventurer's possessions, or the worst. They are capable of thinking, planning, plotting. Even the knowledge of the arcane does not escape them. However, there is one thing they lack. And that, is a soul. There are the few Intelligent Items who, in the latter years of their "life", realize this fact. They realize that they are but objects, with a sort of "programming" instead of actual will. After some time (anywhere between hours to decades) of melancholy thinking, they decide they will do it: They will break free. And everything goes black for them. No one quite knows what happens at this stage, not even the Intelligent Item. After a few months, a new life appears in the world. Not the false life that an Intelligent Item lives, but a true life. The being, of humanoid shape, sits up to find a weapon at his side. He has no memories of his life as an Intelligent Item, but has a strange sense that he used to be contained within this weapon at his side. This is the birth of one of the Kreshen. Playing A Kreshen A Kreshen has ability bonuses depending on what his Intelligent Item form was: Outsider (Augmented Construct, Native): Their original bodies were constructs, but through sheer will have grown their own humanoid looking bodies. Medium: As Medium creatures, Kreshen have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. Speed: Kreshen have a base speed of 30' Weapon Proficiency: A Kreshen is automatically proficient with his weapon form. Living Weapon: Effectively, a Kreshen's weapon form is a masterwork weapon. However, when activated by the Kreshen (A free action), it becomes a very deadly weapon. The weapon, in the hands of the Kreshen, is treated as a +1 weapon. This increases by +1 per 4 hit dice past first. In addition, he may get his weapon enhanced further. When he adds an enhancement bonus to his weapon, it stacks with those gained through hit dice, to a maximum of +5. This cap is removed upon reaching 21st level. 1 is +1, Level 5 is +2, Level 9 is +3, Level 13 is +4, Level 17 is +5. He may also use his racial bonus to get special abilities to his weapon, if he has enough hit dice. The bonus of the Enchantment is subtracted from his racial bonus "Pool." At 5 hit dice, he may add the Flaming, Frost, Shock, Vicious, and Defending Enchantments. At 9 hit dice, he may add the Bane, Any of the Elemental Bursts, and Any of the Alignments '' Enchantments (This must match his alignment.) At 13 hit dice, he may add the ''Wounding and Speed Enchantments. At 17 hit dice, he may add the Brilliant Energy and Dancing Enchantments. At 21 hit dice, he may add Vorpal. At 25 hit dice, he may add any of the Elemental Blasts. At 29 hit dice, he may add Dread At 34 Hit dice, he may add Everdancing and the Alignment Power. Enchantments. He can rearrange his racial bonus every 24 hours. When buying an enhancement his weapon, however, he must pay 1.5 times the cost needed. Any in effect that negates magic, with the exception of disjunction, the weapon keeps the enhancement bonus that it gains from hit dice. A Kreshen's weapon is tougher than normal weapons. It has hit points equal to 15 per hit die of the Kreshen, and additional 10 hit points per enhancement bonus. In addition, it gets hardness equal to 2x the Kreshen's hit dice. Also, against anything that could destroy or take away the weapon's hit dice, such as disjunction, the weapon gains a +1 circumstance bonus per hit die of the Kreshen to the save to negate it. If the weapon is destroyed, the Kreshen automatically stops functioning. If resurrection is cast on the body, nothing happens. All is not lost, however. The Kreshen stays in an unconscious state for 1d4 months, and after that time it wakes up, with a new weapon by it's side. This must be the same weapon as the one he had before. It retains everything from its previous life EXCEPT for its memories. It remembers nothing of its previous life, similarly to when it first awoke. The only way to truly kill a Kreshen is to kill the body, and subsequently destroy the weapon. After that, they both turn to dust, and the only way to bring back the Kreshen is to spend one or two wishes/miracles, and a resurrection. One wish to bring back the body, a resurrection to to imbue the body with life and a second wish must be used to bring back the weapon, or the process above takes place. Weapon Form: A Kreshen can switch his consciousness between his body and the weapon he woke up with (From now on known as the "Weapon Form.") This is a move action. The Kreshen can still move with his body in this form, but if a Kreshen's humanoid body leaves the line of sight of their weapon form, the Kreshen is treated as blinded for the purposes of manipulating their humanoid body. A Kreshen who's weapon form is a ranged weapon can transfer his consciousness to his ammunition as well. This has few, but some, functional uses. For example, it could be used to allow two characters to infiltrate a base, when normally limited to one. Or a Long Bow Kreshen could shoot an arrow above said base to get an eagle's eye view. In addition, the Share Knowledge ability (below) can be used. A Kreshen who's body is destroyed is trapped in his weapon form, and has no influence on his surrounding, except as noted below. If a creature picks up a Kreshen in his weapon form, he can communicate with the weilder via telepathy. In addition, he can be dominant over the weilder as an intellegent item could be dominant. The item's Ego score is base 12, with modifiers depending on different aspects of the weapon. The person being posessed must make a will saving throw, DC the Kreshen's Ego Score. Refer to the chart below. This is ONLY if the Kreshen is dead. A dead Kreshen who has resurrection cast on his weapon form will return to life. This gives him a new body, and any penalties that would be normally given. Share Knowledge: When a Kreshen in Weapon Form is picked up by another creature, he may transfer some of his knowledge to said creature. The Kreshen can concentrate as a full round to give the wielder some of the Kreshen's abilities. The wielder can, until the Kreshen's next turn, use the following abilities at -2 levels (Minimum Level 1), if applicable. If the Kreshen is dead, this penalty rises to -4 levels. -Sneak Attack -Spells (Wielder must have enough of the appropriate mental ability score to cast) -Weapon-Related Feats -Weapon Proficiency -Meta-Magic Feats. -Fighter Bonus Feats -Maneuvers -Favored Enemy -Anything else the GM thinks should be added. In the case of spells, or maneuvers for that matter, the -2 levels doesn't affect spells or maneuvers known or prepared. It only affects CL. The wielder can cast any spell the Kreshen has prepared, or that the Kreshen knows, if he's a spontaneous caster. For example, Bob the 5th Level Kreshen Rogue hands his dagger, while in weapon form, to Fred the Wizard, who is out of spells. Next round, Fred gets a flanking bonus against Bernard the Fighter from Pete the Barbarian, and attacks Bernard. Since Bob is 5th level, Fred gets sneak attack as if he were a 3rd level Rogue, adding 2d6 to his damage. Magic Aura: A Kreshen detects as magic under Detect Magic or Arcane Sight, with an aura of strong conjuration. Partial Construct Traits: Both in humanoid and weapon form, a Kreshen is a living creature of sorts. They only take half damage from positive and negative energy, which means they only are healed half as effective by cure spells, but are fully repaired by the Repair line of spells. In addition they count as a construct for any feat, prestige class, etc. requirements. Level Adjustment: +1 Personality The personality of a Kreshen can be unpredictible. Usually, they hold on to some of the personality traits of their former weapon self. This includes the intelligent item's purpose. While the Kreshen is not bound to this purpose, a Kreshen from a weapon who's mission was to "Slay all Drow," the Kreshen may be anywhere from hateful to simply uncomfortable around Drow. Physical Description When formed, a Kreshen bears resemblance to his Weapon Form in many ways. For example, one who is a Black Great Axe with white runes may have black skin with white tattoos or hair, or both. In addition, a Kreshen often takes the general build of his weapon, for example, the Great Axe we mentioned earlier may be big and muscled, where a Long Bow Kreshen may be fairly slim, but tall and agile. Theoretically, a Kreshen can take whatever form the player withes them to be, so long as it's medium or small sized and humanoid in shape, and the form is OK with the GM. Relations Kreshen are usually regarded with a mixture of awe and fear by the other races. There are those who believe them to be flukes of nature, and that they shouldn't have ever existed. However, once one befriends a Kreshen, they usually have a friend for life, as Kreshen tend to be very loyal to those they find friends in. Conversely, if one makes an enemy of a Kreshen, they are usually fairly short lived, if you know what I mean. Alignment Kreshen, like intelligent items, can be found from all alignments. Religion The Kreshen don't really have a religion of their own, so most of them worship the diety who's favored weapon is their weapon, assuming they are religious. Known Kreshen * Credit Mousedigits giantitp.com, posted with permission Category:Race Category:3.5 Race Category:Browse